Like Human Like Demon
by Lies To U
Summary: San from Princess Mononoke gets tied up with Naruto and the gang, with a wolf demon inside of her.Can she fulfill her revenge? Will Naruto and her break their demon curses?Or will all hope be gone when everything turns to the wrong hands. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

Me:I don't have Microsoft Word so the chapters may suck.

Disclaimer:I don't know why we do this,OF COURSE I/we don't own any anime.It's the creators property!

Not:I'm switching San from Princess Mononoke to Naruto,please don't kill me.

**Like Human Like Demon **

_By:Lies To U_

San sat on her wolves as the pale moonlight shone on the dark earth.Today would be the day she would have her revenge,killing the monster who killed the animals and destroyed the land,this would be the day.San's deep brown eyes showed sterness,not your typical type of eys that would look calm and relaxed.Her slightly pale skin reflected off the moonlight as her with top over her just-under-knee purple dree kept firm as she kept in her sitting postion.As the wolf she was sitting on headed straight forward,seeing if they were on the right path of the scent,the other followed by their side as both wolf eyes glowed yellow in the night.San's white wolf cloak started to flow in the soft breeze that came in,her teeth necklace began to clatter as her light brown,hair bonded to her head ban,swayed in the breeze.Soon enough,the fort came in sight,seeing the burning of oil and wood and the stench of smoke and gas was clear.San glared at the fort with hate and revenge,the wolf at her side growled as it layed it head on the wolf San was sitting on as the wolf turned its head to it in understandment.San scratched the top of the wolf's nose while smiling.She quickly turned her attention to the fort,put down her red and orange mask,flipped back her white wolf cloak and gripped her spear tightly.

Dashing down the steep mountain side,San and her wolves headed for the fort no-stop."THE WOLVES ARE COMING!" a man yelled at the gate of the fort,banging a peice of metal hanging from the ceiling with a hammer making a loud noise."IT'S THE WOLF PRINCESS!" he yelled.Rifle men came to the fort side and aimed their rifle's at the wolves.One released a shot which made the land where the wolves once was explde behind them.San pointed her spear at the bottom of the fort while they dashed downward.Another shot from the riflemen was heard and seen but they missed again.The wolf San was on speaded up to the forts wall that was covered with wooden spikes as San slowley stood up from her sitting postion.The wolf yelped in pain as it hit itself against the bottom of the wooden spikes but let San fly upward to the fort's wall.She plundged her spear into the wood and quickly climbed up and claw her way up quickly."GAH!" one rifle men said in surprise as San jumped right in front of him.He breathed in and out deeply and swung his spear at her,San jumped out of the way as the guy sliced through the tops of the walls points.He slammed his spear to where she was now but dodged that swung as well.She took out her large dagger and sliced across the guys chest,causing him to fall backwards releasing a scream.

San ran from the ledge and jumped on one of the human's roof,dodging a blast from another rifle men and zooming across the roofs.San did a sumersault in the air when she jumped when dodging another blast from the rifle's,she came incontact with some villagers that had spear and blades.San easily made it through them,slicing at each one and jumping on a roof again,when too many came.She was soon enough on the top of the large pyramid factory in which they used to make this 'metal' that San couldn't stand.

"Is she alone?" a young man said that looked no older than 20,he seemed to be 19 or so.His red hair to his shoulders was messy along with his golden/brown eyes that would peirced anybody's soul."Yes young master,she can't escape.We have her conerned" his body guard said as the young prince exited a house hold for iron cooling."You know she plans to kill you this time" the body guard warned looking at the young master seriously "Or so she thinks,c'mon" the young male said,looking over his shoulder and walking ahead.Following him were two villagers male and female with rifles on their shoulders.As the young lord came to the center of a large crowd that had weapons with them,the male held his rifle in postion of ready while the female placed it on a stick that she plundged in the ground that had a opening that made the rifle stay in place."Can you hear me Princess of beats?If it's me you want,her I am!" the young lord called out to where the pyramid factory was.

"If your here for revenge for all the animals I have killed,I would like you to meet two people down here with me.These villagers want revenge also since your wolves have killed their beloved wifes and husbands!" the young master yelled,eyes still peicred on the pyramid."Come on out you little witch!" the femal yelled in anger "My wife's dead because of you!" the male yelled.It was complete silence for a while until a figure stood tall on the roof of the pyramid factory."There she is!Get out of the way!Easy men!" shouts were heard from the villagers.Secretly,rifle men hid behind some houses,rifles aimed at the wolf girl."Get ready men!" the body guard said,a wolf's howl was heard throughout the fort and the mountains.San raised her dagger up and charged down the roof.

The rifle men fired without hesitation making the rof explode where San was causing her to be hit and injured "WE GOT HER!" the body guard yelled in satisfaction."Easy now" the young lord said,not taking his eyes off the wounded girl,rolling off the roof."What!?" the body guard asked inc onfusion "Cut off a wolf's head and it still has the power to bite,take aim when she falls" the young lord finished.The girl helpless fell from the roof but landing on her hands and knees.Her emotion could not be shown since the mask was in the way.She slowly looked up and raised herself "Open fire!" the young lord yelled,both man and woman pulled the trigger to their rifles and the blasts were sent the wolf girl.One bullet missed by her side while the other one hit San's mask,causing it to break and shatter,making San fall backwards when her face took the hit.She took a deep breath but went unconscious.

"HA!HA!WE GOT HER!" the body guard yelled as the villagers cheered that formed the open circle,they all ran to San still holding their weapons.A heart beat was heard from San but it wasn't from her heart '**_Get up_**'****an unknown voice said in San's head,she groaned at the pain when she tried to at least move her arms,but a blue aura around her made her rise from her laying postion."Ah!" San said in surprise when seeing she was being levitatied up,her arm acted on its own as she swept her arm infront of her,causing everyone to be either burned or jump back or knocked over from the blue fire that cmae at them from San's arm.Ignoring how she did that,San ran to where the villagers were.The body guard withdrew his long sword who still stood from the attack from San's arm but was seen with burn markson him.He sliced infront of him where San was but she leaped high in the air and stomped both feet on the body guards head as he looked up and used him to jump off to fly off the crowd."RAH!" San yelled and charged at the young lord .

He threw off his cloak attached on his chest and drew blades with her as she sliced her dagger at him.He threw her off his blade while trying to peirce her with a quick-drawn dagger but San dodged it quickly.She sliced all the way at the young lord but was slightly distracted and tried not to be stabbed from the villagers that surrounded them with their weapons.As San kept slicing the young lord did a double attack making San jump back on a roof which the young ord followed.They continued their clash of swords as San sometimes jumped back or the lord ran forward.They were now on the ledge of the the fort wall and sometimes damaged the wooden spears to their sides.San drew blades with the young lord harshly while glaring at him like she was going to send him to hell."Heh,you think you'll win Wolf Girl?Your nothing but a brainless twit.No wonder why your human parents abandoned you.San was strucked with sadness and anger with a great fury in her soul that was screaming to cut his head off."AHH!" she yelled when throwing him off her dagger and jumping in the air and trying to make it peirce through his skull."I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU SON OF A BITCH HUMANS!" San yelled while slicing faster at the young lord.He only smirked,then quickly withdrew a hand gun what made San's eyes widen.He shot four shots at her,San dodged one but got a deep mark on her leg and arm while the other one grazed her cheek.

"Give up!" he yelled and grabbed a fallen flame thrower-like hand canyon and blasted it away at her.San's scream could be heard through out the mountains as she was burned to her pulp.She fell off the fort wall and came crashing down to the large lake that was on the other side of the fort.The villagers cheered as the Wolf Girl was gone and mabey dead."Did you get her!?" the body guard asked as he came to the young lord."No,she's still alive" the young master said and walked away fromt he fight scene "What?How do you kno-" "She has a demon within her,it'll take more than that" he said not paying any attention to the lake while the body guard looked at the lake catiosessly.

San's eyes were weak as they slowley started to close as her body began to float to the bottom as the current made her go in a right horizantal direction slowly _'I...have failed..._' San's body went limp as she breathed in water and the whole world becoming black to her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Yay!Second chapter!...I'll stop .

Disclaimer:OF COURSE I/we don't own any anime!

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By:Lies To U_

**Chapter 2:**

"Take that!" Naruto's voice yelled as he threw three kunia's at the target pinned to a tree.Two hit some outer rings while one hit the second ring to the bull's eye."YES!STRIKE!" Naruto cheered "Oh Naruto..." Sakura said with a you-think-your-that-good? look.Team seven was waiting for their instructor, Kakashi, who was late...again.Naruto decided to train while impationetly waiting in the field that had training equipment pinned to trees or logs with a river not far from it.Sakura sat on a stone bench that was near a tree where Sasuke sat silently on a thick branch, acting like he wouldn't care if anything happened (We all know it is VERY true -.-)."Hey!It's at least SOMETHING to do while that perverted sensai is late!How much you want a bet that he's reading that 'Make Out Paradise' book!?" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura ($50 bucks says so! ).She jumped off the stone bench,"Even if he is,you shouldn't let out your strenght on this!Who KNOWS what that guy will make us do!?" she explained while walking to him and slightly making arm movements _'Geez...you actually CARE?' _thought Naruto."It's pretty boring!" Naruto said,turning around with his hands behind his head,"Well blame the teacher..." Sakura said,letting out a sigh.Sasuke just sat in the tree silent as usual.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened and he looked toward where the river was "Something's coming" he said,emotionless as usual."Huh?" Sakura and Naruto asked in confusion.Soon enough there was something in sight in the near by river "Huh!?" Naruto said with the electricity coming through his head,this caught Sakura's and already Sasuke's attention too.There was a body floating down the river,it looked pretty much lifeless.It's back was only seen along with the back of the head that was covered in light,muddy brown, hair."Someone's in there!' Naruto exclaimed and ran to the river (no duh -.-)."Hey!You alright!?" Naruto yelled as he came to the bank of the river.The body made no reply.In the water,the face of an unconscious girl was seen with all four limbs hanging lifelessly at her side,but around her mouth had a bubble that could cover the mouth fully with a blue aura around it (But not seen buy Naruto)."Hang on!I'm coming to get cha'!" Naruto called out as he jumped in the water,that came up to his stomach, and made his way towards the body,the current was slightly rough if you weren't that strong but Naruto kept standing.

"I got cha-" Before Naruto could grab the body,her foot got caught underneath a thick branch at the river bottom which cuased him to fall face-first into the water,making the body just flow pass him."Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed and ran to the river "Loser..." was Sasuke's only reply.

As the body,which turned out to be a girl, was put on land safely (With Sakura's help),Naruto wringed his clothes to make all the water seep out of the wet clothing.Sakura sat beside the girl while fanning a fan to her,hoping that she would wake up."It's a good thing she's only unconscious and had not drowned" Sakura said with a anime sweatdrop,"Yeah,well she owes me!" Naruto said as he flapped his jacket and letting it hand on a branch to dry,leaving him wearing his black T-shirt.The bubble around the girls mouth had disappeared when Sakura pulled her out of the river so no suspicioun of it was begun.Saskue didn't bother to pay any mind of course,just sitting in the tree quiet (...bastard DON'T KILL ME SASUKE FAN GIRLS!)."Look at her clothing,and her accesories.They're so odd" Sakura said while continueing to fan the unconscious girl."What do you think's with the white fluff?" Naruto asked as he walked over to Sakura and the girl,"Naruto!" Sakura said glaring at him,he just smiled and walked around again with his hands behind his head again as well.

A low grumble was heard from the girl as she frowned as her eyes shut tight even more and her hands became fists and she crindged upward slowley."Hey!Sounds like she's coming to!" Sakura said and stoped fanning her.Naruto ran to Sakura nad the girl while Sasuke just looked instead of walking over there."Hey,you alright?" Naruto asked as he bent down to the girls other side.The girl slowley opened her eyes,she was tired,anyone could tell from a mile away.She groaned and slowley closed her eyes againand started to relax at what she seen but then shot her eyes open."AH!" she yelled and jolted up,quickly grabbed her only-left dagger at her side and sliced at the two kids."WHOA!" Naruto said jumping back and landing on his butt in approval."What the heck!?" Sakura yelled when she jumped back.

The girl panted and looked around while pointing the dagger at Sakura and Naruto,this caught Sasuke's attention (Violence is the key)."Whoa!Chill we just-" before Naruto could finish,the girl charged at him slashing the dagger at him everywhere "WHOA!LISTEN!" he yelled while dodging,as Sakura came to help Naruto,the girl sliced at her then retreated into the woods,jumping in a tree and wasn't seen anymore."What the...heck just happened there?" Sakura asked with a anime sweatdrop looking akwardly at the woods where the girl fled to.Naruto still shocked from the attack looked akwardly at the woods as Sakura did "...HEY!I SAVED YOUR LIFE!YOU HEAR!?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled with hands by the side of his mouth so it could be heard by a mile away.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he called out to the woods again,angry.Before Naruto could scream anymore,a big poof was seen in the feild."Hey guys!Sorry I'm late" there stood their sensai,Kakashi,"Your always late..." Sakura said with a flat face."Nice timing you sick pervert!We just got attack by some crazed up girl that we saved!" Naruto said,pointing to the woods."Well then...why did you save her?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto as if he was a idiot."WE DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS PSYCHO!" Naruto yelled angerly.Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked up to Kakashi,"Whoever she was,she's gone now" Sasuke said looking at the woods.

"Well then,let's get to training" Kakashi said cheerfully "YOUR JUST GOING TO LET HER GO!?!?!?" Naruto exclaimed,"What's the point of going after her?" Sasuke said with his eyes closed at first but then revealing themselves as they looked at Naruto.Naruto wanting to say something smart to Sasuke but just grunted in defeat while crossing his arms and looking away from everyone else.

**_Meanwhile_**...

San sat on a tree branch, on her feet while her knees were up to her chest,while staring in the direction where she came in contact with the humans.'_Ugh...I smell like a human' _San thought in disgust while sniffing her arm.'_I can't believe I let myself just get carried like that with those humans!GOD!Where am I anyway!?' _San thought in anger as she looked around hastily but didn't remove herself from the tree branch.She sighed and wraped her arms around her brought-up knees '_I'm worried,how will the forest do without me trying to protect it?Mother...I hope your alright without me' _San thought and slowley closing her eyes and brought herself into a relaxation.She sighed as she finished and stood straight up on the tree branch '_Whereever I am...I have to give a sign!' _San thought while bringing up a fist in hope "WHOA!" San yelled as the tree branch broke underneath her and made her collasp on the ground with a ton of leaves on her "Ow..." she said with her eyes shut in pain and body spreaded out as she layed on the ground in pain.

**_Back With Naruto_**...

"Now,be sure to get a good rest,oh and don't eat anything tomorrow...you might throw up" Kakashi said as his training was done with his team.Sakura and Naruto groaned as Sasuke just stared at their teacher.With that, Kakashi was gone in a huge poof."Man this SUCKS!" NAruto complained while panting,their training went to far for Naruto's sake."Oh,lay it off.I bet tomorrow's going to be worse" Sakura replied.Sasuke jst let out a sigh and walked away from his team mates "Oh!Sasuke,where are you going?" Sakura chimed as she ran after Sasuke."That Sakura..." Naruto thought with a anime sweatdrop as he stared at Sakura stalking Sasuke.He let out another sigh in exhuastion then turned his head to the woods where the girl ran off to "Who was that anyway?"

**_As The Sun Began To Set In Kohana_**...

San lepted on some tree branches with wolf-like speed and jumped on one with full force,making it swing back in forth from her jump.As she was in the air,she landed on a rock and ran up the tall rock/dirt ledge,as she stood on a rock ledge she paused and let the wind make her wolf cloak flow in the wind along with her hair.Taking a deep breath,postioning her hands around her mouth,San released a wolf's howl in the sky.

**_At Naruto's Place_**...

"YAWN!Man!Just training can get you beat!" Naruto said while stretching and walking to his table,he set the tea pot to boil from the fire on his stove as he got a ramen cup from his cupboard._'What psychoness that girl had...I even wonder if she's from around here...highly doubt it' _Though Naruto as he opened his ramen cup lid half way and waited for the water to be boiled and ready.He sighed,he really hated to wait even THREE MINUTES for his ramen to be ready.As the water was finished to boil,Naruto poured the water in to the ramen cup and closed the cup lid for the water to soften the ramen.Ready to eat his ramen,Naruto blowed on his noodles that were dangling from his chopsticks and was about to chow."Aaaaaaaaarrrooooooooooowww...!" a sudden noise caught his ears "Huh?" he asked in confusion,he set hisramen down and walked to his window and opened it.He looked around the streets and house from his window curiously,"Aaaaaaaaarrrooooooooooowww...!" the sound repeated again,Naruto looked at the horizon of the forests and mountains near the village "They're wolves here?" he asked himself as he kept staring at the horizon as the wind made his yellow spiky hair flow in the breeze.

**_Back With San_**...

"Arghh...not a howl" she said to herself as she let her arms fall to her side in defeat "I guess this pass is off course for any wolves howls to be heard" San said sadly to herself.The Sun had finished to set and San walked down the rock ledge in sadness and defeat '_Mother...Brothers...Everyone!...Please be safe' _San thought as she enlaced her fingers together and brought them up to her mouth as her eyes closed in prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:I know that I suck with this but I get used to it...

Disclaimer:OF COURSE I/we don't own anything!

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By:Lies To U_

**Chapter 3:**

_'Everything was burning before my eyes.Trees collasped,animals were slain,everyone I've known and loved died._

_And there he was..._

_Standing, smirking at his doing.Seeing everything fall into his hands,I couldn't bear the fact that I was just standing there watching everything become Hell itself._

_Now my mother is dying from a poisoned bullet from that bastard without me to support her._

_I hold my dagger in my hand in which I will kill that son of a bitch,restore my destroyed forest and heal my dying mother._

_To get rid of all the damn humans,I might have to give my life up for it.But I'm not afraid to die_

_NOT WHEN-_

San opened her eyes with a gasp from her dream.She was rolled up in a ball as her wolf cloak was covering her like a blanket,she was laying on a pile of leaves she had gathered and used it as a bed underneath a oak tree that had a hollow space underneath its roots.The pale moonlight was seeping through the numerous roots where the entrance of San's 'home' was.She got out of her ball postion and cralwed her way to the entrance.(The 'ceiling' was pretty low,she has a reason)As San crawled her way out of the roots and 'home' she stood up and looked at her new surroundings.As night came upon her,everything looked so different,it reminded her of how the forest looked at she was standing on the rock ledge of her real home:A large stone temple above a large ledge making everything of the forest be seen (I am horrible with give discriptions of how something looks but if you've seen Princess Mononoke,you know what I'm talking about...hopefully).The thought brought tears to her eyes,she slightly cried as she wiped the tears away with her arms. "_sigh_ I shouldn't let tears fall for this type of situation...I just have to find my way back where I came from...but the real question is-" San turned around in another direction of the forests veiw "WHERE did I come from" San said with a sigh at the end '_All I remember is getting torcher by that son of a bastard' _San thought as her eyes narrowed from the thought.

_Flashback_

"Give up!" he yelled and grabbed a fallen flame thrower-like hand canyon and blasted it away at her.San's scream could be heard through out the mountains as she was burned to her pulp.She fell off the fort wall and came crashing down to the large lake that was on the other side of the fort._'I fell in a lake,then thinking "i have failed" but that's it...everything went black'_San's eyes were weak as they slowley started to close as her body began to float to the bottom as the current made her go in a right horizantal direction slowly _I...have failed..._ San's body went limp as she breathed in water and the whole world becoming black to her eyes.

"Rgh..." San growled to herself as she shook her head with her eyes closed.'_Where I came across those humans...mabey that's a clue' _San thought,bringing a finger to her lips.She immediatly shook her head rapily with her eyes closed '_no!NO!That ought to be a spot where those assholes come to all the time...since they didn't really looked like they wanted to be there not against their will' _San thought with a glare.She released another sigh and looked up to the half moon with its stars sparkling in the sky.'_Tommorrow I'll have to check it out,I'm completely lost without the sunlight' _San thought and crawled back into her little den.

**_With Naruto/The next morning_**...

Naruto yawned while stretching his arms out as morning came to him.He looked at his clock on his night stand.11:30 A.M. the clock showed '_Eh?That's nice...' _Naruto thought and slowley started to get out of bed.Soon enough,he quickly shook the alarm clock "WHAT!?WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME!?!?!?" he yelled and quickly grabbed his clothes,changed,skipped breakfest and a shower,and zoomed out of his apartment,heading to the ninja academy.Poor NAruto was WAY tardy for his class and had a detention for doing so.Naruto growled with his head on his desk with his chin's support."Naruto,quit slacking!" Sakura whispered and elbowed him.He just turned his head away from her "Already that day's turning crappy..." he grumbled under his breath.

As the day passed on (I'm too lazy to give details XP),Naruto kept grumbling curse words as he walked down the street scratching his head."Might as well train..." he said and headed to the training grounds.Before Naruto could enter the training grounds,something caught his eye and he hid behind a tree.He peeked at the side,seeing what he saw...What do you know!It was that psycho-path,crazied-up girl that he rescued from the river!He slightly gasped at this.She looked around,as if expecting someone to come forth and face her,but she then sniffed the ground which made NAruto get a anime sweatdrop. '_What the hell she's doing?' _Naruto thought with confusion,she soon stood her ground near the bank where she stared at the river.

**_San's POV_**...

San looked down at the bank and river at first then turned around and studied the training ground again."It's no use,even if I did come from the forest or just ploped down here...the water erased my scent" San said pityfully and sighed and dropped down on her butt with knees brought to her chest.

**_Naruto's POV_**...

Naruto kept staring at the girl confusedly,'_What did she get so upset about?' _Naruto thoughtmaking himself be more seen behind the tree as he edged to the right.'_Wait...instead of wondering it...why don't I ASK her?' _Naruto thought,with a evil smirk."HEY PSYCHO GIRL!" Naruto yelled stepping out of the trees veiw.The girl soon enough raised her head and looked at NAruto,flintching then immediatly standing up and pointing her dagger to him as she quickly retreived it from her side."We can do this the simple way...or the hard way...you pick!" Naruto said with no fear in his voice.The girl glared at him with hatered as the grip on her dagger tightened."RAH!"The girl yelled as she ran with inhuman speed and slashed at Naruto as she came forth him."WHOA!" Naruto yelled from the unexpected attack and jumped back and landed on a tree branch."Well if that's the case,things aren't going to look good for you!" Naruto said.The girl immediatly lundged to where Naruto was and cut the branch in half instead of Naruto as he dodged again.

Naruto did quick hand signs "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled,and in numerous poofs:Millions of Naruto's were everywhere."Ah!" the girl said in surprise as she looked at the sudden Naruto's that were everywhere."ATTACK!" the Naruto's yelled and sent numerous attacks at the girl (chessy,I know but still).She had trouble dodgeing all of them since there was so many but the fight son ended as she got beat up pretty bad and the real Naruto hit her staright on in the stomach,causing her to go unconscious."Well that was weird" Naruto said to himself as he held the unconscious girl in his arms.

**_FF----- _**...

The girl glared at Naruto as she layed on his bedroom floor all tied up and had tape over her mouth (Think of the postion Sasuke was in,in the 3rd episode when Naruto stole his form and they had a fight in that room with Sasuke all tied up).Naruto ate his ramen as he sat on his bed,ignoreing the death glares from the girl."You know,if you quick yelling curse words when I take off the tape,you could at least say where your from or something" Naruto said,seeing the girl say another swear word through the tape."Fone,be that way" Naruto said and closed his eyes as he slurped his ramen.A growl was heard fom the girl's stomach and she narrowed her eyes even more as she glared at Naruto."Hey,don't blame me!Your the one who didn't eat before going to the training ground" Naruto said and slurped more of his ramen.The girl struggled against the ropes that bounded her as she rolled back and forth on the floor which could have caused Naruto to laugh but he held it in.

"Try all you want!" Naruto said '_You could just use a jutsu and get out of there!' _Naruto thought,looking at the girl as if she was already a idiot not even thinking about that.The girl released a defeated and annoyed groan as she gave up on freeing herself as she layed on her back,her head upside down looking at Naruto as he ate his ramen.She relaxed herself and looked at the wooden floor turning her head as she glared no more.Naruto looked at her again,seeing how calm she looked not angry."You should keep that expression you know!" Naruto said,making the girl instantly looking at him suprised but glaring."Having a mad face aint getting you anywhere or having any friends!" Naruto said clicking his chopsticks then continued eating.The girl gave the finger to him even though his hands were behind her back."Okay!I'll have a truce"

Naruto said,getting an uncomfortable feeling from her glares.He walked over to her and crouched infront of her (Her head was still upside down)"If you promise to actually shut up about the swear words,I'll let you talk!" Naruto said smiling with his eyes closed.The girl glared at him,Naruto ripped the tape off her mouth "OW!WHO THE GOD DAMN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST TOSSING ME AROUND LIKE THIS IN THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE MAKING YOU HUMANS **STENTCH**-" Naruto slapped the tape back on as she continued not caring if he couldn't hear her or not."Well that didn't go well" Naruto said,standing up now and walking away from her."Mmmh mmh mmmm!Muh mmmuhhhm mmm!" the girl screamed through the tape as she had a painful look on her face as tears started to well up on her eyes as they slid down her cheek as she shut them in a glare down to the floor (She rolled over now).

Naruto caught this and walked back to her."Hey..." he began as he crouched down to her once again his finger wiping off one tear "What's the crying for?" he asked,the girl instantly opened her eyes,and if it weren't for the tap,she tried to bit his finger off through the tape but no approval."Geez!" Naruto said,withdrawing his hand quickly back."Listen...if you have something to say,say it!Seeing someone cry right infront of you isn't that comfortable you know" Naruto began looking at the girl.She glared as she turned her head away from him.Naruto slowley took the tape off,making some of the girls skin try to stick to it but released.The girl said nothing as she kept her gaze/glare away from him.'_Now you've gone all quiet,how good is that?' _Naruto thought with dot-as-eye."Look" the girl finally answered "Just tell me where I came from,where did you find me,so I can get back home with my mother" the girl said as her glare remained on her face but she still wasn't looking at him."Mother?" Naruto asked "Yeah,my mother.Now let me out of this!" the girl said with struggling and sorta rolling over the floor back and forth again.

"But why did you come he anyway?Especially how you CAME" Naruto said,not giving her the answer of how she came here."I DIDN'T!I WAS BATTLEING MY WORST ENEMY AND-" the girl stopped herself and looked away from him as she yelled while facing him."Batteling?Who's this enemy of yours?" Naruto asked with concern."It's non of your fucking business!Just leave me alone!" the girl yelled over her shoulder and curled up in a ball with her white fur and back facing him.Naruto sighed and was about to leave the room but stoped himself "Before I go..." Naruto began.

The girl had a clear,sad,glare on her face.Not caring what Naruto was going to say "You could at least tell me your name"


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Can someone please reveiw?Or is this story that bad?

Disclaimer:OF COURSE I/we don't own anything.

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By:Lies To U_

**Chapter: 4**

"Huh?" the girl asked while looking over her shoulder. Naruto knew she heard what he said, she was just acting stupid. "If you don't want to tell me,you don't have to" Naruto said, now facing his door, listening if she would answer. He only heard a 'feh' then silence. "Fine" Naruto said and left the room,the door closing was heard then silence filled Naruto's apartment. "Geez,what's with her anyway?" he asked himself as he walked down the streets to the training grounds.

**_San's POV _**...

San stared at the ground silent while a sad expression was on his face. '_Why did he even bring me here?If it was just to ask those question,then he's a dumbass...'_ San thought. She struggled to get her hands untied again but ended up rolling over again. '_DAMN IT!' _she yelled in her head. She tried to loosen the ropes on her ankles too but no approval. '_Argh...' _she grumbled as she 'pffed' some hair out of her eyes blowing upward. "RGHHHHHH!" she yelled as she rolled,struggled and went into painful postions while trying to get the ropes off. As San let herself fall to the ground again with failure, she saw some kunai's and shirkens hanging on the wall near some ninja gear. "Ah!" she said and crawled her way to the weapons. She wobbley tried to stand on her two feet but ended up hitting the wall with her face as she fell forward. "HARGH!" she went as she grabbed one of the kunai's with her mouth and dropped herself on her butt. She spit out the kunai and made her hands feel for it until she firmly grasped it in her hands. She started to move the weapon up and down, cutting the rope tht bounded her."Rgh!" she growled at times when the kunai peirced her flesh as she went to fast making some blood draw on her forearm. Her fingers were starting to get tired but she didn't stop. '_When that blonde kid gets back,I'm sure gonna teach him a lesson!' _San thought with a smirking glare as she felt the kunai go halfway through the rope and to her red marked flesh.

**_Naruto's POV _**...

Naruto yawned as he approached the ramen shop after some hard training, it was almost dark but the sun tried to escape its light beyond the horizon. "The usual please" Naruto said tiredly while waving some money to the cashier.The cashier took the money and headed to the stove and boiled the water for the ramen. Naruto sighed, he shouldn't have push himself to hard back in the training. He was still trying to control the Nine-Tailed Fox within him but he couldn't find anything that would help. "Your ramen sir" the cashier said and handed Naruto his steamy miso ramen in its bowl. "Thanks" Naruto replied and grabbed some chop sticks that the cashier gave him and started to blow his ramen. Two boys came up to the ramen store as well,they talked chit-chat for a long time that kinda annoyed Naruto "Forget about that,did you hear what's going on near the Forbidden Forest?" one boy askes as their ramen was setted infront of them. "Thanks!No,why?What's going on there?I thought you said no human survived there" the other boy said as he slurped his ramen but struggled since he forgot to blow on it first."Well yeah...no!Not THAT forbidden forest! The one far FAR from here,sure no human survived but-There's people actually living there!" the first kid said, blowing on his ramen first then slurping.

"So? And how am I suppose to know some-what forest that's FAR from here!?" the second boy asked, now being smart, blowing and slurping his rame. "That place is for acient gods and demons! There can't be any possible civilization there!" "And?" "It's just uncommon, and it's pretty hard to think if a one human actually stood up to the gods and demons and winning the match" the first boy finished. Naruto was concerned about this.

_"I DIDN'T!I WAS BATTLEING MY WORST ENEMY AND-" _Naruto thought about what the girl thought as he walked down the street in deep thought '_Could the enemy the girl was saying was that person that the kid said?' _Naruto thought but then shook his head off it.Naruto soon entered his apartment and took off his shoes and turned the lights on "_sigh_"came out of his mouth. He looked at the light switch. Nothing happened, he flipped it again, nothing. "Huh,when did this happen?" he asked himself. It was night time already but it was dark blue in his apartment instead of black since it was still a bit early. "Helloooooooo,crazy girl?" Naruto called and walked into his room. He didn't find the psycho girl on the floor but what caught his eye was one of his kunais on the floor with the ropes that bounded the girl was sliced in half with some blood drops on the floor. "Wha-" Naruto was then pinned on the ground as something landed on his back making him go face forward in the hard wood floor. "Ow...ARGH!" Naruto yelled as he felt his hair being pulled up making his head go upward.

"Now your gonna get your punishment blondie!" the girl hissed in his ear,who was the reason he went face foreward. Naruto gulped as he felt a kunai to his throat as it slowley began digging in his flesh. "Ah! Ok! Listen! I only tied ou up becuase I knew you were gonna kill me if I didn't when I brought you to my apartment" Naruto said struggling. "Oh yeah? Really, well you will get what you deserved now!" the girl as she held the kunai closer to his throat and digging more skin. "OW!" he yelled as she made a quick slit on his throat which caused some blood to follow. "I hate you, you stinking humans ALWAYS ruin everything! I can't belive God actually created you!" the girl yelled with anger in her voice. "Well-OW! Sorry to burst your bubble but...YOUR A HUMAN TOO!" Naruto yelled. Naruto felt another deep gash on his neck as the kunai sliced along his neck. "DON'T YOU **DARE **SAY THAT! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU BITCH-ASS HUMANS!" she yelled but a hint of hurt was in her voice.

Naruto gulped once again but only made the kunai dig more skin."If you tell me how I got hers in this stinking hell hole, I'll spare your throat" the girl said as if she was the devil herself as she tightened her grip on Naruto's hair and the kunai. _'Then what WON'T you spare!?' _Naruto yelled in his head. Naruto,instead of biting his lip or scared at what the girl would do, smirked. Naruto quickly made hand signs and disapeared in a poof. "Huh!?" the girl went as she fell forward since she was putting her weight on Naruto from his back. She stoped herself from falling as she used her arms as support. She looked around "Where did you go you bastard!?" she growled as she looked around. "Over here!" Naruto teased and kunais came charging at her from where the voice came from but it was still too dark to see.

The girl dodged the charging kunais but got one plundged in her forearm she used to protect her face as she dodged. She grunted slightly while pulling it out and looked around again for the-soon-to-be-dead-Naruto. "GAH!" the girl went as she fell forward as Naruto, unexpected, jumped on her back, pinning her to the floor."Now YOUR gonna get a punishment!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out a kunai.The girl used all her strenght to flip herself over and slash the kunai she held, causing a small cut be seen on Naruto's cheek. "JUST STAY STILL!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the girls wrist and pinned them on the wooden floor. The girl didn't stop, she kept thrashing about, trying to get out of the postion she was in and craved the blood from Naruto's throat when she sliced his head off.

"AH!" the girl yelped in pain as a sudden blue light was revealed in a flash, the girl felt her strenght draining as she stopped her thrashing, the blue light at was seen in the center of her upper chest and gleamed like a star which confused Naruto. Soon enough, a metalic wave of energy was seen, causing a narrow barrier in the shape of a diamond surround them and blinded anything that was gazeing at it. There was a flash seen from Naruto's windows, causing Naruto and San be no longer in his room.

**_In a void like place_**...

A bright blue flash was seen in a red and black oozeing zoid that seemed like an illousion of Hell. There, Naruto was seen with San underneath him,unconscious from what appeared on her body. "What!?...Where-" Naruto was cut off from a _KLANK _and growling sound that was heard not far infront of him. Soon enough,a HUGE wolf, that seemed to be made out of water and/or electricity, approached eyesight. It was about the size of his nine-tailed fox when he summoned it when he faced Gaara when HE was possessed by his racoon demon. It's pupalless yellow bright eyes was seen with anger and hate as sparkes came crackling around it from its body. "What...what is-" Naruto began but was cut off by another growl was heard but more feirce with anger. Naruto whipped his head behind him, seeing his own nine-tailed fox in it's large form and stoped as it was a huge foot away from Naruto.

"Kyubi,it has been far too long" the wolf demon spoke in a deep, powerful voice as it slowly moved its black lips, staring at the nine-tailed fox. "Ahh,Mikazuki.Yes, it has been far too long. Why are you here?" the nine-tailed fox asked also with his lips slowley. "The little wolf girl has been swept away from her home, caused by the river. Demon within her I am, but I can't comtrol her body while she's unconscious" the wolf, Mikazuki, stated withdrawing its head a bit. "What did your foolish container do? Throwing herself away like that?" Kyubi questioned. _'Do they even know we're here!?' _Naruto yelled in his mind as he switched veiw from the wolf back to the nine-tailed fox. "Foolishing trying to avenge her clan,she venges to kill that pathetic human until Moro's forest, and my, is restored and her hands are soaked in that pityful human-demons blood" Mikazuki answered only with his eyes widen a bit.

_'Huh!?' _Naruto thought, things were just getting more complicated to him as it goes! "Mikazuki,you know very well you can't stay here. What'll happen if she power gets released along with mine. That snake-demon will just come rambling about, trying to make Naruto's and San's body his" Kyubi answered back '_San?' _Naruto thought, looking at the unconscious girl. "I know,but I can't leave this perimeter, not yet. There's a barrier for excorsieing me if I take on step over it. Your little container has to find that demon and exsterminate him. It can't help that my power AND yours can't matched up to that cold blooded snake's" Mikazuki seemed to explain.

"You really think we're that weak? How about I'll show you how a REAL demon kills" Kyubi said growling was heard in his voice. "So be it" Mikazuki said, bearing its fangs into a some-what smirk. The two demons started to attack one another, making chakra of blue and red be seen as the demons talons and fangs clahsed against one another. "YAHHH!" Naruto yelled as he was almost hit but dodged.He grabbed San bridal style and zoomed out of the battle field the two demons were fighting. "Well this just gets weirder and weirder. Nothing makes SENSE at all!" Naruto said as he placed San down gently while stareing at the fighting demons.

"First things first, how do we get out of here?" Naruto asked himself, looking around the red and black oozeing zoid. A groan was heard from the unconscious San as she slowley shuddered from her postion. "Hey!Hey,wake up!" Naruto said while shaking her shoulder that was closer to him. She slolwey opened her eyes but then elbowed Naruto in the chest (which hurts) "Get away from me!" she yelled as she was about to rise. "Listen!" Naruto yelled and grabbed her arms,forcing her to come back down."Look! I'm not your enemy! Will you just quit the killing and cooperate!?" Naruto yelled in her face "Sut up!" San yelled and thrashed about again,trying to get free from his grasp. "HEY!...JUST-OW!Can you JUST-" Naruto did something that was the last thing in his mind.

He kissed her. San's eyes widen from the action Naruto took and she calmed down. The two demons who were fighting froze and started to dissovle at the feet. "The humans...they're controling our powers!" Kyubi said as his arms was finishing dissolving and was now dissolving on his body. "Rghhh...We'll finish this next time!" Mikazuki exclaimed. Both demons finished dissovling and was nothing left but burning blue and red fire in mid air.The fires charged at its own owner, causing Naruto and San to depart from their kiss (:3). "AHH!" both mortals went as the fire embedded in their chest causing electricity and fire to be seen as pain like no other surged through their bodies."AHHH!" they screamed and white light was spreaded across the void making nothing be seen but white.

**_Back at Naruto's place_**...

The same white light enlighted Naruto's room and San and Naruto was seen back in his room. "WHOA!" both went since they were in mid air "OUCH!" they yelled when they hit the wooden floor face first."Well that went wel-" _SMACK!. _Naruto nearly flew from the slap San gave his cheek."WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he exclaimed. "FOR KISSING ME AND MAKING US BE IN THAT GOD-ONLY-KNOWS HELL VOID!!" San yelled with a ton of anger in her voice. "**I** WASN'T THE ONE WHO DID THAT!**YOU **DID!AND LIKE I **WANTED **TO KISS YOU!!!" Naruto yelled in her face as if for a challenge. (He sorta did want to kiss her and he sorta didn't want to). "I should just KILL you right now!" San yelled and grabbed a fallen, near-by, kunai and was about to stab Naruto but got her wrists clasped which haulted her.

"Listen! This isn't one of your daily see-arounds when you end up in a void with two demons fighting!" Naruto yelled as he strained San's wrists to stay in place in air. "What are you talking about!?" San yelled as she tried to win the straining into breaking his fingers with all her strenght and weight against them. _'She didn' see?' _Naruto thought with a bit widen eyes. "Ok,so you didn't see it...but you and I have something in common!" he replied while straining back her weight and strenght on her wrists. "What would **YOU** and** I **have something in common!? I'm not a human dammit!" San yelled back. "It's not that! I think you have something inside of you San!" Naruto yelled.

San froze, her straining back stopped. She stared wide eyed at Naruto at what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello again, not that many people care but-OH WELL! And Thank you all who reviewed on my last chapter. It meant alot ;) If any of you have questions, comments or concerns. Please review or message so I'll know!

Disclaimer: OF COURSE I/we don't own anything.

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By:Lies To U_

**Chapter 5:**

"What do you mean I have something inside of me? And how do you know my name!?" San asked/yelled at Naruto after his question. "It's a long story! But I think you have some sort of demon within you!" Naruto said. "Like all of humans don't have one within you! Every single one of you!" San replied back with anger growling in her voice. "OK, MAYBE we 'humans' can be assholes at times but I mean a REAL demon within you! Like a living beast!" Naruto said. "That's impossible! If I did have some sort of beast within me, I would have know from the start! My mother would have told me!" San replied back, catching Naruto off guard when releasing her writs from his grasp, and slicing the kunai at him. Naruto dodged it again, this time grabbing her wrists harshly causing something to crack and making San release the kunai. Naruto pinned her to a wall, glaring at her deep in the eye. "Look! Your mother would have kept a secret from you, and your enemy might be the cause of it!" Naruto yelled in her face. "Like you know!You don't know ANYTHING about my mother or the jackass I'm facing!" San yelled while thrashing about,trying to prey Naruto off her."Hell,I've heard ALOT from your inner demon! Your mother's name is Moro...I think...and your trying to avenge your clan from your enemy to restore your forest!" Naruto said, remembering the words from the large wolf demon mentioned in that void they had been sucked in. San's eyes widen and she froze from her thrashing. Her pupils were dots making her blue colored eyes be shrunk as well. Her fists became normal unclenched hands, Naruto loosened his grasp on her wrists.

San soon enough fell on her behind with her legs crossed in front of her as they bended in a 'V' shape as her lower part of her legs was beside her body. "How did..." San whispered making it to be hard to hear by Naruto. Naruto knelt beside her. "If you really believe me, I can try to help" Naruto said as San's eyes began to shaken as if tears would soon appear .San bent forward more, making her eyes become hidden by her bangs. Naruto sighed, thinking that she wouldn't say anything "My mother..." San began, making Naruto's attention snap. "She...she would have told me anything...including this,I'm...flabbergasted that she didn't tell me" San spoke in deep whisper. "You know, if you havn't noticed, some parents don't tell their kids everything..." Naruto said, though it wouldn't lead anywhere to cheering-upness. "I can help if you want..." Naruto said again .San turned her hands into fist. Naruto kept his guard up, thinking that San was about to send a attack to him. But what came at him was arms around his neck and a girl sobbing in his chest, Naruto...was frozen .He never had a girl hold him like this, a tint of blush appeared on his face but he held San back.

(I know you may be thinking that this is a bit forward on the relationship but I was running out of ideas so don't kill me ALRIGHT!? And if any boys are reading this and think that this is pretty much mush crap, I promise I'll make more action and adventure come in future chapters)

"...I'm sorry about earlier" San said as her and Naruto was sitting on his apartment roof top, the sun was just above the horizon, motioning nightfall would come. "Aw,it's alright. Everyone needs to cry at times" Naruto said turning his head to her while he layed on his back with his hands behind his head .She slightly smiled at him but turned her gaze back to the sun and horizon. "It's completely different here...I mean,everything is covered with houses and buildings" San said looking at the Konoha Village while turning her head side to side examining the whole place, "Watta you mean?" Naruto asked turning his head to her again. "Where I live...there's nothing but forest...all the animals roam free and there aren't that many humans..." San explained while she looked at the sky .Naruto never took his gaze at her as he imagined what San's forest looked like. "That's at least when the whole forest was one" San said letting out a sigh stretching her legs out then bringing one back up. "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, laying on his side now. "The bastard who raided the east side of the forest has destroyed the trees and soil,and has turned into into a smoke suffocation area" San explained, still staring at the setting sun. Naruto remained silent while listening to San's story. "Many animals have died there,the humans make this type of material called 'metal'. Similar to these pipes here" San said looking at a pipe that was connected to the rooftop. "Well,I guess they're starting a business there,it's their job" Naruto said, sitting up criss-crossed facing her now. "But they did ruthlessly! They killed nearly all the animals and burned the forest without saying or making peace that they would! They are one of the reasons why the animals hate the humans!" San said with anger rising in her voice and turning to Naruto in a glare .Naruto had his eyes widen a bit at San's sudden expression. She calmed down and looked back at the sun again "I'm sorry..." she said. "That's OK, everybody pretty much acts like that when they're talking about something they hate" Naruto said with a small smile. San sighed "I have to get back to my forest soon OK, I can't stay here for long. My mother might be close to death now..." San said with a sad sigh. Naruto gave her a sympathetic look.

Night soon came after the kids talk, Naruto let San borrow a pair of his pj's (that were kind of big on her) and a spar toothbrush. San, confused and has never seen a toothbrush, had a strange experience when she brushed her teeth. San and Naruto had to play 'rock-paper-scissors' (Naruto had to teach her how to play) to see who got the bed tonight, San won. She layed on her side, facing Naruto who was sleeping on the floor with an extra cover, blanket and pillow (Who also has his sleeping dog-cap on :3). "I'm sorry for taking your bed today" San said in a slight whisper. "Ah, it's OK. We're taking turns, remember" He said smiling and looking at her.She smiled back and seeped into the covers. _'Mother...I'm sorry...' _San thought before she closed her eyes.

_**San's Dream...**_

_San was standing in, what seemed to be, her forest! But everything was burning and her brothers were seen bleeding while panting with blood dripping from their mouths. 'Brothers!' San tried to call out but no words came out of her mouth. San was running to them but as she blinked, she was in a different part of the forest. This was the place where The Forest Spirit would appear to an animal who was in need of help. The little island in the center of the chest high lake with a tall tree rising to the clear star sighted sky as the trees on the other side and encircled the lake made a circular opening at the tree tops.(_Sorry if this description is making no sense).

_San gasped at what she saw lying on the bank of the lake with water to its waist, her mother.'MOTHER!' San tried to call out again but nothing came from her mouth. She dashed to her mother seeing the wolf's eyes closed.'Please Mother! Don't die! Hang-' San was cut off by thought when she tried to shake her mother but her hands and arms went right through the dead-looking wolf._

_A roar of pain and angry was heard from behind the trees,San turned her attention to what caused the spine-chilling sound. What came in eyes sight was the leader of the boar clan, Okoto! But he had dark red worms, is what it looked like, came out of his skin. 'Okoto...a DEMON!?' San thought in fear. A rushing wind came in contact with San making her raise her arms to her face to prevent any twigs or dirt to go into her eyes. As San opened her eyes though, she was once again in another place/scenery.'Now what!?' San thought looking around. "AHHHH!" San screamed as she felt a sharp slash on her back making her fall forward from the pain and strength the user of the sharp object. "Heh heh, San..." a very familiar voice was heard. San looked over her shoulder to see who was the one responsible to her new, bleeding wound.There standing with a blade soaked with her blood at hand was her enemy. The one who she encountered at the fort, the one who was responsible for her ending up in Naruto's place._

_"San you make all of this look too easy..." her enemy said licking the blood off his blade. "Rghhh...you bastard..." San said, something actually coming out of her mouth, as she turned herself over so she was facing him. "Heh, I'm surprised you havn't noticed San. You really think a mere MORTAL could do all of this?" her enemy said,but now in a different tone of voice, a snake-like voice that chilled her to the bone. San looked at her enemy confused, "Heh,San. Become my container now and everyone you love will be spared!" her enemy said,still in that different tone of voice, with his now long snake-like tongue and his eyes golden fearsome eyes, about to stab her with his blade-._

"San? _San_...? **YO SAN**!" a voice was heard to San's ears and something shaking her making her gasp as she opened her eyes. She quickly sat up, looking around breathing heavy. "...Naruto" she finally said looking up at him, "Geez, what was with the sudden reaction?" he asked, tieing his head protector around his head. "Bad dream..." San said putting a hand over her face,looking down."Well, I wanted to wake you up so that you knew I was going to be with my team" he said adjusting his head protector. "Team?" San asked,still a little dazed out, "Yeah,we ninjas are grouped in teams of three.My team mates are Sakura and Sasuke.We mostly go on missions to anyone who needs some help or something" he explained,he turned to where his clock was."OH SNAP! I'LL TELL YOU ALL THE DETAILS WHEN I GET BACK! I GOTTA GO! SEE YA!" he yelled zooming out of his apartment and disappearing behind the slammed door. San had a anime sweatdrop on her head to Naruto's reaction but brushed it off.She got out of his bed and walked up to the bathroom,seeing her hair all messy and having the pj's she borrowed look sloppily on. She sniffed her arm as she pulled up the tops sleeve. "Guhhh...I smell like a human.." she stated a bit disgusted. She looked at the shower and decided to take a rinse,though she had some trouble since she didn't know how to 'control' the shower (e.e).

**With Naruto...**

"I'm HEEEEEERE!" Naruto announced as he came to his two comrade's Sakura and Sasuke. "Geez Naruto, you don't have to make a big announcement you know..." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. "It's just something to get out you know?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face. Sakura sighed while rolling her eyes as Sasuke payed no attention what-so-ever to his team mates. A poof was heard behind Naruto making him turn around as Sakura and (slightly) Sasuke had their attention snap back into order. "Hello guys!' Kakashi said in a good mood. "YOUR LATE YOU PERVERTED LECHER!" Naruto yelled angrily, next thing Naruto knew he was sent to a tree making him have swirls-as-eyes. "Ahem...anyway. I actually have an important announcement to make" Kakashi said, clearing his throat at the beginning. Naruto snapped out of his 'daze' as Sakura and Sasuke lifted their eyes up to their sensai.

"This is a C-B rank mission we're assigned to" Kakashi began. "Really!?" "Now way!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time as Sasuke just smirked. "We're to be headed out to this Village..or 'Town' that is pretty far aways from here, though we might not have to be headed off for a few weeks-" Kakashi continued but was cut off. "A FEW WEEKS!? THEN WHY TELL US NOW!?" Naruto yelled pointing to his sensai. Kakashi sighed, "Its because we're still waiting for a reply from the Town/Village and it takes a couple days for a reply to come from that far of a distance. So I'm just informing you so you can prepare yourself for this mission. It's going to be a tough one so you better get ready while you still can." Kakashi finished.

"But Sensai, what are we suppose to DO when we reach this town-er-village? What's our duty there?" Sakura asked tilting her head slightly to the side. "Our job is to help protect it from these 'demons' and 'god'-like creatures there. It didn't give alot of detail about this town since it was recently made but it gives us a good note on the fact we have to be absolutely ready for this mission" Kakashi explained. "Alright! A special mission that's going to be a challenge! Just what the Doctor ordered!" Naruto chimed as he jumped and raised a high fist in the air. "Now that you know this, we'll be taking harder training from this point on...SO I'm giving you guys some practice rounds today so you can be prepared for next times training, see you then!" Kakashi sensai said, and with that-he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"WHAT!?" Naruto complained. "Oh quiet Naruto..." Sakura said with a cloud sigh. Sasuke closed his eyes and walked away from the area where he once was with his comrade's. "Ah! Sasuke where are you going? Are you going to the training grounds? Can I come?" Sakura chimed as she followed/skipped to Sasuke all perky as usual. "Weiiiiird..." Naruto said to himself.

**With San...**

San sat on Naruto's bed while she leaned her back against the wall, examining a kunai and some other weapons he had stashed in his room. _Strange...HE doesn't use weapons like these...though they do a good lot of damage alone. _San twirled a kunai around her finger through the hole at the end of its handle. She threw it in the air, catching it on its handle once it came in contact with her hand again _I need to ask that Naruto kid how I got here...it doesn't make any sense to stay here while my forest might be attacked right now... _San thought to herself sadly, before she jumped off the bed and headed for the door, hand reaching out to the handle.

"HEY SAN!" Naruto yelled as he quickly opened the door, having San fall backwards harshly with swirls as eyes. "Huh? Hey San you OK?" Naruto asked as he slightly leaned over her. San sat up while rubbing her head "I'm fine..." she replied plainfully/ pissed off. Naruto was a little confused from her attitude and reply. "Umm oh yeah! By the way, we're assigned to a very important mission so I might not be at home as long as I 'used' to be" Naruto said smiling at her. "Important...mission?" San asked as she regained her balance while rubbing her head still.

"Yeah, we're suppose to protect this village that's supposedly attacked by demon and god-like creatures...Sensai says that its a far distance from her-" "WHAT?"


	6. Chapter 6

LTU: I am SOOOOO sorry Bulrog The God! I'm near to groundation on my computer so updates have been going slow. And sorry to all of you other readers out there! SORRY! _bow_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware.

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter 6:**

Naruto paused at his sentence from San's fearful expression after his sentence. Eye's filled with hate and a face that was almost like a monster. "Y...Yeah Kakashi sensei told us-" Naruto was cut off when San quickly grabbed a kunai and pinned him to a wall with the kunai over his shoulder, through his clothing. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU EVEN HAVE THE **GUTS **TO PROTECT A **MONSTER** LIKE HIM!?" San yelled in his face. "S-San!" Naruto tried to calm her down, but only to have the kunai dig deeper into the wall. "You humans are like spit. You don't give a CRAP in this world! You mother FU-" San was cut off when Naruto pushed her away harshly and withdrew the kunai from the wall strongly.

San regained her balance and grabbed another kunai near by and charged at Naruto. He easily caught her "stabbing hand" and quickly turned it behind her back, causing her to slightly grit in pain. "For the love of God! Calm down! We don't even know if its YOUR forest that has THAT village in it OK!? Chill already!" Naruto yelled loud and clear, keeping a firm grip on her arm. San bit her lip from making any painful sounds from her arm. As she made no reply or struggle, Naruto released her arm. She stumbled forward a bit, rubbing her arm without looking at him. "San, I know that you've gone through a hell of alot through your village but it's not like its-" "NO. You DON'T know..." San cut off Naruto with a firm voice. Naruto slightly glared at her. "You don't know ANY of the pain I have to go through...so don't say you know GOT THAT!?" San said calmly at first but then turned to him and shout.

Naruto flinched "Uhhh...okay...I guess" Naruto said looking at a different direction, blocking any eye contact with San. San glared at the floor, still lightly rubbing her arm. An idea popped into Naruto's head, "Hey! how 'bout we go out to some training?" he asked with a smile. "Training?" San looked at him weird. "Yeah...you know...practice your aim, control your chakra. That sort of thing!" Naruto tried to explain in a nutshell. San still looked at him weird, "Here! Why don't I take you to it!" Naruto said while grabbing San's wrist and rushing out the door. San stumbled to follow him. "NARUTO!"

_**In The Training Grounds**_...

San looked around the area that they were in. '_This is the same place where I lost my scent, trying to get back home...'_ San thought with a stern look. "Ok!" Naruto's voice snapped into her head ass she turned to him now. He came at her with a handful of kunais and shurikens and other throwing objects...even some mini scrolls. San just looked at him confused as he came in front of her. "Here ya go!" He said as he gave her some kunais and shurikens, not to mention one of the mini scrolls. San was quiet at first, staring at the objects, "...What's these for?" she asked looking up at him. "Throwing weapons, and that scroll can be used for more of them or summoning a technique!" Naruto said, showing her the other different mini scrolls that were colored differently. San still looked at him confused. Naruto made a slightly annoyed sigh. "This is what you can do for starters, you take a kunai or shuriken and try to hit it within the ring or bullseye" Naruto said, pointing a kunai to one of the targets attached to a tall stump.

Naruto gave a demonstration and nailed the target but didn't get it in the center of the bullseye. "Awww!" Naruto said annoyed. San slightly laughed. "The ring is more better for shuriken, the bull-eyes is better for kunais and needles" Naruto explained. San looked at him. "There are more throwing weapons?" she asked a little surprised. "Yeah! There's all kinds of them! Like..."

_**FF------**_...

San and Naruto trained together until it was near to night, the sun setting behind the tall trees. "Phew, I guess that's enough for today" Naruto said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. San looked up at the orange sky to see how late it was, panting a little unsteady. "I admit, this "training" can be a good exercise" San said while stretching out her arms. Naruto turned to her. "Yep, you want to do this everyday to get stronger!" he said with a wide grin, San slightly smiled. "Man all this training has gotten me hungry. Let's go eat some ramen!" Naruto said, putting the weapons away and walking away from the training grounds. San stood there for a bit, still staring at the sky sadly. "Yo San! You coming!?" Naruto called. San snapped out of her daze and looked at Naruto. "...Y-Yeah!" she said while running to him.

_**In Orochimaru's Hideout**_...

The dim light from the candles in the dark room made it hard to see in this open space. "Orochimaru-sama" his trusted servant, Kabuto, said while kneeling before his master. Orochimaru rose his head to his servant. "Speak Kabuto..." Orochimaru said in his snake-like voice. Kabuto looked up from the ground, still on his knees. "I have sensed one of the Tailed Beasts are within the Leaf Village range, I am for certain that it is INSIDE the village" Kabuto said firmly to his master. Orochimaru chuckled "Wonderful, simply wonderful..." Orochimaru rose from his seat and stood up straight now. His frightful yellow eyes pierced into Kabuto's.

"And I was just thinking into making a visit to my old village..."

I am so sorry this was short and not that much action has come across, I'll try to update more soon. SOON! T.T


	7. Chapter 7

LTU: I guess I did bad on the last chapter eh?...I'll get over it. Thank you to those who reviewed though!

**Disclaimer**: Wow...I DO own Naruto! . (sarcasim)

A/N: We're going to fast forward a bit in the story since we don't want stuff such as high school drama now do we?

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter 7:**

Two months...TWO MONTHS since San has arrived here. Training with Uzumaki Naruto has helped her in close combat and a little bit of long-range combat. She turned on her side on his bed, alone in the house again since Naruto left to his 3 man squad. San bawled her hands into fists _I...I HAVE to leave here as quick as possible!...Yet why havnt I've done that sooner!? _San screamed into Naruto's pillow. _So much confusion is coming over me...Naruto...he's making me see humans differently now..._. San remembered a moment where she shared a conversation with Uzumaki Naruto...he said something unforgivable to her. "_You know San...your human too". _"NO!" San yelled and threw his pillow to the opposite side of the wall. "I'm a wolf dammit!" San yelled and clawed his blanket. The words burned in her mind, they made her rage rise so quickly. "A wolf...a wolf" San felt herself fall off the bed and hit the hardwood floor with a harsh -THUD-.

_**Naruto's POV...**_

Naruto panted from the hard training Kakashi sensai was giving them. He withdrew another kunai and did the Shadow Clone Jutsu, making three clones of himself. They all charged at Kakashi, two throwing kunais while the remaining two slashed at him. Kakashi dodged and knocked the kunais out of the way, but an unexpected attack from Sasuke came in. Sasuke quickly used the fire ball jutsu after running behind Naruto in secret, Kakashi dodged that but got hit from two flying shuriken out of the six that were thrown at him from Sakura, hiding low in a bush and waited for her chance. Kakashi's figure poofed and appeared as a log showing the two shuriken attached to it. "Well done everyone" their teacher's voice was heard as he appeared a few feet away from squad 7. "You all seem to be putting the use of teamwork in action. It proves you are one step closer to be stronger ninja's" Kakashi said, a smile hidden underneath his mask. Naruto gave a toothy grin as Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed.

"I also have news for you three. We have got the message back from the town that was our C-B rank mission" Kakashi started. Squad 7 paided close attention to him, "They have accepted our defense for them. It's probably going to take 3 days tops to get to there running so I want you three to get a good nights sleep and have a good breakfest tomorrow" Kakashi explained with a stern look. "Already we're going to be headed out tomorrow?...THATS GREAT!" Naruto exclaimed throwing a fist in the air. "Naruto, control yourself!" Sakura said to him. That's when Naruto had a thought struck him. "Uhhh Sensai?" Naruto asked "Yes Naruto?" Kakashi replied. "Will it be alright if I bring someone along in this mission?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. "What are you talking about Naruto? Bringing someone along with us will just slow us down" Sasuke said giving him a slight glare.

"I know but...you see this girl-" "Ohhhh! So it's a girl! You want her to bring her along cause she's your girlfriend?" Sakura inturputed with a giddy smile. "HEY SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ALRIGHT!? She's just this friend that might be from that town!" Naruto yelled back embarressed. Sakura held back a giggle, "Might be from this town? Naruto if you're not completely sure this girl is from that town then it'd be pointless to bring her along" Kakashi stated. "Yeah but she gave the town's information that might match that town! I'm sure of it! Please Kakashi sensai?" Naruto pleaded to his sensai with big eyes. Kakashi was silent for a bit but then sighed "Well...is she a normal villager or does she have fighting exper-" "Oh she DOES have fighting experience, trust me! She's got quick reflexes so on so forth!" Naruto slightly over exaggerated. Kakashi sighed once again "Well I guess we'll be doing two people a favor...I guess it's alright" Kakashi said in defeat. "WOOOHOOO! Thank you Kakashi sensai!" Naruto yelled in glee and glomped his sensai. "Naruto..." Sakura said with a dot-as-eye look. "Hn, loser" was Sasuke's only remark.

_**Back with San...**_

San had swirls as eyes once her head had hit the hardwood floor rather roughly, "...Ow" was her only reply to that. "OI! SAAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled after he slammed the door open making San quickly cover her ears since they were 'sensitive'. "N-Naruto! What is it?"San asked a little annoyed, removing her hands from her ears. Naruto quickly ran to her, grabbing her arms and shaking her a little "I have great news San! Perfect news! You know that mission we were suppose to take to that village that you might've know of? We're going there tormorrow! My sensai said it was alright for you to come as well!" Naruto said happily. San's eyes remained wide and she freed herself from Naruto's grasp, her eyes turning into hated ones. "Naruto...I'm NOT going to set foot on that toxicated soil that has spit virmin humans...don't you REMEMBER!?" San yelled at him at the last part of her sentence.

Naruto backed up a bit, "S-San...I know you won't set foot on that place...but you can return to your forest! You don't have go to that town you hate so much!" Naruto insisted to San. Her eye's shook a bit but then returned to normal once she looked at the ground. "I guess you're right...so when do we leave?" San asked, a stern look on her face. "Oh, we'll head off tomorrow morning. Speaking of which, I should pack my bag!" Naruto finished and got a backpack and stuffed it with random stuff San didn't even know existed. San kept her eyes on Naruto, she resisted the urge to smile...she was FINALLY going home.

_**The Next Day...**_

"Naruto...NARUTO!" Naruto heard a voice rung through his ears. "I'M UP!" Naruto yelled as he quickly sat up with arms streched out, San was standing next to his bed and seemed up and awake. "Shouldn't you get ready for your mission? You said you would be leaving in the morning today right?" San asked him, as if holding back her aniouxness. "Mmmmm San what time is-FIVE IN THE MORNING!?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his alram clock. "Mmmm San go back to sleep" Naruto mumbled as he got his covers over his head. "Hey!" San yelled. She pulled the covers off him leaving him shivering and his hand feeling around for his blanket. "You said in the morning now move it!" she practically yelled. "Yeah but I didn't say early! Geez can you PLEASE go back to sleep!" Naruto yelled and swipped the cover away from her hands and pulled them over him on his bed.

San growled and went to the bathroom, coming back out with a bucket of cold water. Anyone can guess what she's going to do with it...

"**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_ THAT'S _**COLD!!**_"

Naruto yelled as he fell off his bed screaming bloody murder at San. "Good you're fully awake" she threw the bucket to her side "Now get ready" she finished and went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Naruto made a killing glare strike the back of her head sending her chills and then fully got outta bed. After a nice shower and dry clothes, Naruto felt much better than before. "Here" Naruto found a bento infront of his face once he exited the bathroom. "I finally learned how to make those 'rice balls' you like to chow down on...I bet you're going to be hungry on the mission" San said looking away from him with a slight blush.

Naruyto was quiet for a second before grabbing the bento from her hands "Thanks San" he replied with a smile "Yah know, I think you ARE turning into a softy person every day" Naruto said...which should not have been released from his mouth. San had lighting strike through her and full blush cover her face with a POED look on her face. She tackled her and did the postion where you strangle someone with both of your arms. "TAKE THAT BACK!! TAKE THAT _**BACK**_!!" she yelled while tighting her grip with every word. "OWWW! OK STOP THE STRANGLING! ANY TIME WOULD BE FINE!! HEEEEY!" Naruto screamed so loud that anyone could hear from a mile away.

Naruto and San walked side by side down the road to the destination to where Naruto's team would be meeting up for their mission. Naruto released a yawn with a lil tear be created on one of his eye's as San just rubbed hers. "So...who else is coming along in this "mission"?" San asked, looking at Naruto as she continued to walk. "Huh? Oh, just my sensai Kakashi and both of my team mates, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura can get pretty angery at times so I suggest you watch what you say to her and Sasuke is just a emo teme. He doesn't care about anything it seems so you don't have to worry much about him..." Naruto explained, with some arm motions. San had the blue depression lines over her head "Seems like this is going to be one hell of a mission..."

_**At The Training Grounds...**_

Naruto caught sight of his two team mates waiting on the training grounds for their sensai, "Hey guys!" Naruto called out waving. "Oh! Naruto!" Sakura replied as she turned to him, noticing him now. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, his only response. His eyes suddenly widen as he noticed the familiar girl they had rescued from the rivier. "Naruto watch out!" Sasuke exclaimed, got out some shuriken and thrusted them at San. "AH!" Naruto yelled as he dodged with a jump to the side at the last moment, San quickly went on all fours, ducking from the flying shuriken at her. "Sasuke what was that all about!? She's-" "You saw her motivation didn't you Naruto? She intended to kill us when she gain consciousness!" Sasuke said with a glare as he began to do hand signs.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura protested but Sasuke merely flicked her aside. "**Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu**!" Sasuke exclaimed and blew a raging fire at San. She quickly dodged out of the way, landing a couple feet from her previous spot from teh fire. "Sasuke settle down!" Naruto yelled in anger. "Heh...so determine to kill. Your JUST like him" San said with a angery smirk as she withdrew a kunai. "San wait! You don't have to get yourself-" "Stay out of this Naruto!" San cut him off with a fierce order. "If this boy wants to kill me, I say bring it! It's been a while since I fought someone anyway..."


	8. Chapter 8

LTU: Crappy weekends, on an artist block, Ipod just died, homework making an ambush, and then there's messages from people who want me to update faster...no offense people but a soon-to-be high schooler has a lot on her hands already...BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE! And thank you to all who reviewed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware.

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter 8:**

Sasuke and San stood their grounds from each other, awaiting for either of their opponents next move. Naruto gritted his teeth while he glared at San and Sasuke and how reckless they were acting right now. Sakura just stood next to Naruto, confused out of her wits with a clenched fist over her heart while her other hand rested underneath that hand. San made a quick dash to Sasuke, throwing two kunai's at him. He quickly reacted by getting a kunai of his own and rechotting them with it, San finally came into hand to hand combat. She slashed at him with quick speed but the Uchiha activated his Sharingan a second before and was able to dodge her quick-paced movements. "DAMMIT!" San yelled as she threw a punch at him, missing then receiving Sasuke's own punch in her stomach, she coughed but endured the pain. Making a quick turn to the side of her where Sasuke was, she slashed at him with a kunai, making only a scratch upon the Uchiha's cheek.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, she wanting to go out there and defend her dearly beloved (_at least that what she thinks -.-)_but she knew he would merely toss her aside and shout 'Stay out of this!' or somewhere close to those lines, she just stayed in place. Sasuke took a leap back and panted slightly _'This girl...she's quick!' _he thought while slightly glaring at his opponent, who was panting as well from where she stood. San withdrew one of her remaining kunai's from a pouch she borrowed from Naruto, _'This guy is even deadlier than him...his eye's seem to see what I do next which makes this battle even more difficult! Damn! I wish Naruto told me about this freak...'_San gritted her teeth while she positioned herself into a defense stance, ready for anything.

Suddenly, Sasuke quickly made hand signs "**Fire Style! Art Of The Phoenix Flower!**" (_do not blame me if the jutsu saying is wrong, I'm reading out of my manga book as we type/read_) Sasuke exclaimed and fireballs spit out of his mouth. San quickly reacted by jumping high in the air, but Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her and he kicked her side painfully in mid air. "GAH!" San cried as she hit the ground with her back being the first one to greet it. She managed to open her eyes to see Sasuke lunge towards her straight down, she quickly rolled to the side to make Sasuke strike the ground causing nearly his whole arm to be in the ground from the force. _'If she's going to be this difficult, I might as well use that jutsu...'_Sasuke thought with a fierce glare at San, who jumped away from arm reach from Sasuke. He quickly performed more hand signs and rested his right palm onto the ground with his left hand gripping his right wrist.

What San saw come from his hand was...electricity? Such a bright blue light it had and it made the sounds of thousands birds chirping, it was frighting her a little. "Get ready!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at San with his Chidori at hand. '_Argh! What matters about that jutsu! I'll just kill him straight on!'_San thought while getting another kunai for her other hand, she dashed towards Sasuke as well.

_'What is he crazy!?'_"Sasuke cut it out!" Naruto yelled as he ran to his comrade but he wouldn't make it there in time! San and Sasuke were getting closer, Sasuke shot his arm with Chidori in his hand straight towards her. **POOF**!

Everyone seemed frozen as a cloud 'poofed' in between the two opponents, as the cloud faded away there was their sensai Kakashi having a grip on Sasuke's Chidori wrist and San's forearm. "Well well, already getting worked up when we haven't even started traveling?" Kakashi said, a scorn look at Sasuke who was dumb-founded. "Sensai!" Sasuke replied, his Chidori disappeared slowly. "And who is this?" Kakashi asked, turning his head towards San. San wrenched her arm out of his grasp glaring at him "This is San Sensai, she is the girl I was talking about" Naruto replied running to them and halting when he was next to San.

"I see, but what reason do you two have for fighting one another?" Kakashi asked, sounding a little pissed. San glared while looking at the ground as Sasuke just looked the other way. "T-They were fighting each other Sensai. Sasuke thought she was a enemy" Sakura was finally able to find her voice from the heart-pounding battle. "I see, training is acceptable but from the way you two were fighting you two seemed intended to **kill**each other, eh Sasuke?" Kakashi said, turning his glare to the Uchiha who was still looking the other way. "You know very well the Chidori is _not_supposed to be used on people who are not the enemy..." Kakashi said sighing.

"Uh umm.." Naruto tried to find something to say to break the awkward silence, "S-Sensai! When are we going to be headed out!?" Naruto asked, exclaiming actually. "Well, now that I'm here I think we can head off right now" Kakashi said with a small smile hidden under his mask. "Sweet! Let's go!" Naruto yelled while turning his hands into fists and sending his arms back a little, bent. The squad started to travel to the town that was their destination after they left Konoha's gates. Naruto walking with his backpack strapped to his back as his hands were behind his head, in deep thought with a smile on his lips.

Sakura was trying to get a word out of Sasuke starting a pointless conversation as he just stared point blank ahead with his hands in his pockets. San's glare never left her face as she walked beside Naruto, her only 'friend' she wouldn't kill. "How many days until we reach the town...?" San said with a slight sad face on, her eyes never leaving the ground. "Huh? Oh umm...Sensai! How many day's until we reach the town?" Naruto called at Kakashi. "Three to four days, don't be impatient Naruto" Kakashi said without looking at him. Naruto made a smug look "I'm not the one being impatient..." he grumbled. San let out a sad sigh, three to four days...it seemed like it would be three to four **years** to her until she can finally see her forest again.

Night fell, making many of the outdoor insects make little noise but it seemed loud since there were so many of them hidden in the dark. Naruto was snoring away in his sleeping bag with drool coming out of a corner of his mouth. Sakura slept soundlessly a little farther from him (_probably dreaming about Sasuke -.- ) _as Sasuke slept across from Naruto not making a sound. San was wide awake and was sitting up with legs pulled to her chest as she remained silent for Naruto and the other's to sleep. Their Sensai was resting against a tree, to San it seemed, limply holding a orange book that said Icha Icha Paradise on it. San gave him a weird look.

She sighed as she got up and walked away from squad seven, little did she know one of the genin was still awake. She stopped walking when she came to a small pond with tiny fish swimming in it. She stared at it blankly, the tiny fishes seemed to follow wherever the rest of the tiny fishes swam, going in pointless circles around the pond. "Just following the rest of the group won't always lead you to where you want to go..." she said quietly, lowering her head, she heard a twig snap behind her.

She quickly turned to where the sound came from with a kunai at hand, there she saw her previous opponent appear out of the darker shadow from a tree near him. "You..." San said with a tint of anger in her voice. "You can put that weapon away, I'm not here for a rematch..." was all he said, not looking at her while he was walking. He stopped walking when he came to the edge of the pound as well, right next to San. She gave him a slight angry look as she let her hand that was grasping the kunai fall to her side. "I got reckless during our fight and I admit that I should've talked before I fought you...I apologize for that" Sasuke explained, without looking at her still and closed his eyes at the last part of his sentence.

San remained silent, her angery emotion started to go away slightly. '_His tone of voice, it seems like he's hollow inside...what the h3ll am I thinking!? o.O' _San thought with that little face appear in her mind. " I accept your apology..." San merely replied, looking back to where camp was. "I heard from Naruto, you might be from the town we are heading off to...is that so?" Sasuke asked, not a believable expression upon his face. San remained quiet for a couple of more seconds "I guess you can say that..." she said as she tighten her grip on the kunai. "Just don't cause any trouble on our way there, as if Naruto isn't as bad enough" Sasuke said, turning around and heading back to camp. San gave him the finger.

"One more thing..." Sasuke said, halting himself so that he was still in hearing range to San, she looked up to him. "I wouldn't count getting close to Naruto or anyone else here, since you leaving...especially to Naruto, he'd break down and act immature...not to mention a lot of people have a reason not liking him" Sasuke said, a stern tone in his voice. "What's that suppose to mean?" San asked a little angry. "...The Kyubi" was all Sasuke said before leaving San standing there in confusion. '_Kyubi?_' she thought. "Hsss...ARGH!" San slightly yelled, immediately having her hand come in contact with her forehead clawing it. She fell to her knees as her eye's screwed shut, she heard a voice speak inside of her... '_**Yes...my dear friend Kyubi...**_'


	9. Chapter 9

LTU: I AM SO SORRY for the lack of update! My dear computer was getting fixed at Best Buy and returned home all better just now, so please forgive my lack-of-update sin, please T.T. And thank you to all who reviewed, faved or alerted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Princess Mononoke.

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter 9:**

The squad was now moving at a faster pace now, this made San AND Naruto more overjoyed. Naruto was hoping for some action to come across his squad and he wanted to see if this village San was talking about was THAT bad, San was just ready to cry tears of joy to finally see his forest and family again. The squad was jumping on tree branches which helped them to go faster to their destination, "Kakashi Sensai, are we going to be there soon?" Naruto asked actually getting a little impatient. "Soon, Naruto. We should be there at least at dark" Kakashi replied but wasn't looking at Naruto while speaking. Naruto slightly smiled and looked at San who had a relieved look on her face that seemed more softer than the first facial expression she gave him when they first met.

It was reasonable for the squad to make it there at dark, they have been going non-stop this whole day and the day before that (But they stopped to rest of course). San was actually starting to recognize some of the scenery they were passing at rapid speed, she felt happiness arise in her body.

_**At sundown...**_

The sun was just shining its rays over the horizon not seen to any of the strangers eyes, the team stopped their fast traveling to catch a breath and get a view from the town that could actually be seen but they were still far from it, it seemed as a miniature town from their point of views. "Let us take a break..." Kakashi said, wiping the sweat underneath his head protector. "Awww, but sensai the town is just over there! You said we would be over there at least at dark!" Naruto whined while pointing at the seemed-to-be small town. "Yes but Naruto if you haven't noticed everyone here is tired from the long traveling and we should at least take a rest. We should be at the town by early morning, one day of being late shouldn't be that much of trouble" Kakashi said with his eye closed.

Naruto looking at his team mates and San to see them panting and wheezing. Sakura was on the ground sitting on her butt, Sasuke had some sweat traveling down his face as he rested on hand on his knee for support and San was hunched over with both of her hands on either knee. Naruto groaned but was slightly relieved since he himself was a little tired to start. "-sigh- Fine..." was Naruto's reply with a frown clear on his face.

Camp was set and everyone rested or relaxed in the dark night, Kakashi was dozing off as he slept against a tree again weakly holding his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sakura was fast asleep in her sleeping bag as Sasuke and Naruto was. Naruto was lying on his back with a hand next to his sleeping head, two feet came near his head and knees were then crouched near him, a hand was placed on his forehead. "Naruto...Thank you" San said in a soft whisper, she raised herself and got any of her original belongings and dashed away from the camp disappearing in the woods but one of the ninjas eyes opened to the sound of her run.

_**Sasuke's POV...**_

Sasuke heard that wolf girl thank Naruto before dashing off into the woods, he sat up. '_What is she thinking? Wasn't she a villager in that town? Was she getting a head start to it?...No. The direction she ran off to wasn't the direction to the town unless she was stupid enough to run in the direction she thought was right_' thought Sasuke. These questions made his head hurt, he slipped out of his sleeping bag and followed after her. _'It's not like I care about her or anything, I just want to point out she was going the wrong way so she wasn't killed by anything that was lurking through these woods. If she was to be killed, Naruto would of course bawl out in tears, in my opinion, it seemed pretty obvious he liked her. The chicken was just too scared enough to tell it to her in her face_' Sasuke said all in his mind again.

'_Or maybe he was just holding it off when she would depart from the group, but not like this'._ He shook his head to get these stupid thoughts out of his head and just followed San into the depths of the forest. Hopefully...he wouldn't get lost.

_**The next day...**_

Cattle and men could be seen on a trail going upon the side of a steep cliff. It was raining causing the mud to be slick and sinkable for the heavy hooves of the cattle and men. "The sooner we get this rice home, the sooner we eat it now let's move!" A familiar young man said with a straw rain hat over his head and a dark brown cloak covering his body. One of the men wearing a straw coat and hat ran towards the young lord with a rifle at hand "Coming this way! Wolves!". The young lord turned his head to two white dots coming down the mountain slope not far from them. There, two light blue wolves dashed down the slippery mountain ledge with something riding on one of the wolves back. '_So she's back..._' "Don't let the oxen panic, stay calm. Take up your positions." the young lord instructed while his bodyguard opened up an umbrella he was carying and struck its end into the wet ground.

Men started to gather around them opening their umbrella's as well, some getting their rifles at hand "Keep your powder dry, make sure you wait for them to come within rage" the body guard instructed as the men ripped part of the red wrapping at the middle of the rifle off. Despite seeing the men aiming their rifles at them, the wolves and person on one of the wolves back continued to dash forward. "Ready...and fire!" the young lord commanded, his body guard and one of the other men put their match into the hole with the gun powder inside it on their rifle's releasing a firey shot to the wolves.

The wolves quickly dodged and made a quick turn and slightly ran away from the men after more shots were fired at them. The animals made a quick turn and chraged at the men again, "Second round! Fire!" "Fire!" the lord and one of the men instructed once again. The men sent off more shots at the wolves causing them to depart in different turns and dashed away from the men going up the mountasin slide.

"That was it? They weren't so big..." the body guard said with a smirk upon his face. "Their just pups, wait till you see their mother..." the lord said while looking around the mountain slope. Most of the men and oxen were froze in place, frightened if any unexpected attack would hit them, thus that unexpected attack CAME. A large white wolf came charging towards the men with a fearsome look upon it's face. "It's Moro!" the young lord hollered while ripping a part of the wrapper on his rifle off and aiming it to the large wolf with the match just over the gunpowder.

The men started screaming as the wolf pounced on them killing and pushing men and oxen down the cliff, some men tried to fire a shot at it but with it's quick speed, the bullet missed miserably. "Come on..." the lord muttered while awaiting open blow, the wolf hurled its head up as it had an oxen in the way making it fly off the side of the cliff along with some of the men, thus charging at the young lord. This was it, the lord struck the match in the gunpowder making the rifle blast it's shot into the wolf's chest but it still kept charging.

His body guard by his side struck his match into a flame thrower causing the wolf to be engulfed in flames once it took a step closer to the lord and the guard. A man screamed as he fell off the cliff as if voicing the wolf's scream unheard to the human's. The wolf fell off the cliff, crashing through a tree stuck on it's slope and disappearing into the mist of the bottom. "Ha ha ha ha! We killed her!" the body guard said in triumph as he stood up, "You forget she's a God, it'll take more than that" the young lord replied. Not seen to their view, the light blue wolves dashed down the slope on another part of the mountain hoping to find their injured mother.

The body guard took a good look to what happened to their men and oxen, their were bodies on the floor, both men and oxen, and the living oxen were being stubborn and wouldn't go forward due to their fear. So the remaining men had to push and hit the oxen with all their might to make them get going again, "She certainly did some damage.." the body guard said in distgust. "We'll move out now..." the young lord said, starting to walk past his body guard "But what about the men she pushed off the cliff?" the body guard asked. "Their dead now, let's get the living home".

**With Sasuke...**

_'Well the odds hit me...I'm lost'_Sasuke thought in disgust and anger as he exited a forest he scrambled through and was by a rapid flowing river with boulders as its border. Something caught his eye, he saw a dead body flow down the river followed by an oxen and a storage box, he slightly gasped. Sasuke jolted up and ran to a man lying against some stones on the bank of the water, he knelt down beside him and hovered his hand over the man's mouth. "He's still breathing..." Sasuke said to himself, he grabbed the man under his arms and pulled him onto solid ground. After laying him down, he dashed over to the bank and jumped on some rocks looking for anyone else that might been injured and still alive.

His luck struck him as he found another man behind a large boulder, he picked him up and returned him to where he set the other man on the ground. "Huh?" Sasuke whispered as he turned his head to the presence of a strong chakra, the man he recently set down groaned but Sasuke jogged to the place where he sensed the chakra. Two big boulders came in his path (he didn't go that far), he looked around he ran to his left having a fallen down tree on its side come in his view now. He peeked through the roots of the tree to see if the source of the chakra was somewhere near.

He slightly gasped (again) when he saw a large ball of white fur on the bank of the river not far from him, just then, two light-blue wolves came walking up to it. The big ball of fur suddenly appeared to be a large white wolf, curled up into a ball before but was not standing up weakly to the smaller wolves. Sasuke then saw someone familiar jump off one of the light-blue wolf's back and run to the white wolf. What caught Sasuke's attention was a bad injury in the white wolf's chest. The girl who had been riding the wolf stared sadly at the injury but she pressed her mouth against the wound and started sucking out the blood of the wound and spitting it out.

Sasuke was wondering if she was trying to get any poison out of the wolf's body or trying to suck whatever hit the wolf's chest that was now inside the animal's body. The white wolf bared it's teeth and started to growl as it turned it's head towards Sasuke. This caught the girl's attention and looked straight at Sasuke through the roots making Sasuke slightly flinch. She stood up instead of slightly bending down from the wound spot and spitted out the blood then wiped her mouth after that, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke wondered what he should do next, run away or confront them?...His body acted on it's own as he grabbed a hold of one of the thick roots from the tree and stood on top of it's side. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have gotten lost and was departed from my comrades. Is this place anywhere near a town that me and my comrades have been assigned to protect?" Sasuke said with a voice loud enough for them to hear. The wind blew making Sasuke's hair and clothes slightly be blown from the wind as it did for San's clothes and white fur coat.

San stared at Sasuke with an emotion he could not name, Sasuke didn't notice the look in her that seemed to be never there when he first confronted her. It had a more relieved look, a relaxed expression. But the connection to their eyes was broken when the large white wolf with the injury started to walk into the forest next to the bank as one of the white wolves followed, San got on this wolf.

"Go away" she said to Sasuke before disappearing in the woods with the second light-blue wolf following, after it got a hold of a dead oxen's throat and bringing it along with it.


	10. Chapter 10

LTU: OMG this story is actually being LIKE by a lot of new readers O.o... I'm touched. Thank you to all faved, alerted, and/or reviewed! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Princess Mononoke.

A/N / Warning: Terrible grammar and spelling so beware.

**Like Human Like Demon**

_By: Lies To U_

**Chapter: 10**

_(Yay! Double digit!)_

_**With Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura...**_

"What!? Sasuke and San's gone!? Where could they have run off to!?" Naruto exclaimed at Kakashi and quickly looked behind bushes and trees near by the remaining squad. "I hope they're both alright..." Sakura said uneasy with a clenched fist to her chest. "Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT! Sasuke! San!!" Naruto hollered when he couldn't find either one of the missing people near by. "Naruto calm down-" "How can I calm down!? We've gone this far they just suddenly decided to disappear out of no where! I'm going to go look for them!" Naruto ranted and dashed away from Squad 7. "N-Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed and was about to chase after him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Huh? she asked, looking over her shoulder to her sensai who stopped her in her tracks. "Sensai! Why aren't we going after him!? All three of them could get into serious danger!" Sakura said with worry rising in her voice.

Kakashi seemed to stay silent for a minute or half a minute, until now he smiled behind his mask. "Sakura, this is Naruto and Sasuke we're talking about. They can survive through anything, and I'm sure that San girl will be alright too with those two by her side, don't worry" Kakashi said with his revealing eye closed while he smiled in secret. Sakura had her eyes shaken, she then turned her head to where Naruto dashed off to "I hope you're right..."

_**With Sasuke...**_

Sasuke glared in anger and confusion as he stared at the part of the forest where San, and the wolves, had disappeared off to. It didn't make any sense... why did she act like she never even met him? Sure she must've hated him to the gut but she didn't have to act like he was a complete stranger to her. Sasuke's thinking was cut off when he heard a man scream from where he set those men down on the bank, he quickly ran to them. When he reached the injured men, one of them was trying to back away from what seemed like a little white miniature person who had big, black-dot eyes and a large black dot as it's mouth. "A kodama, I never thought I'd see one of them here..." Sasuke said with his eyes slightly widen. He knelt down behind the frightened man who was jabbering gibberish in fright at the sight of the little white, mini person. "Easy there, you don't want to make your injuries worse do you?" Sasuke asked, making the man slightly jump noticing there was someone else conscious besides him.

The little kodama turned it's head to the side then it clicked like a bobble head figure would do. "He's a tree spirit, he brings good luck. It's a sign that this forest is healthy" Sasuke explained, not taking his eyes off the little kodama. "But they'll lead their lord and master right to us!" the frightened man said, looking around if anything was approaching them. "Who do you mean? You mean those wolves I just saw?" Sasuke asked, looking at the man who was still slightly shivering. "No I mean like a REAL monster, like a huge enormous deer," the little kodama clicked its head again, "except they say its got a human face sometimes and then at night they say it-" the man suddenly screamed when the little kodama got up on its little feet and walked two steps away from them and disappeared.

"WHERE'D IT GO!?... AHHH!" the man turned his head to the side to see three more kodamas appear among them, two on a large rock on dirt ground while the other was sitting on a tree branch cross legged, having a more thinner head. "LOOK! REINFORCEMENTS! We're doomed!" the man cried "Oh no!" he failed to move since his broken arm strike pain up the limb when he tried to get up and run. "I sense no evil chakra within them, we have nothing to worry about here" Sasuke replied, looking at the new kodama that was on the rock and tree branch. Sasuke got up and walked to one of them while another kodama appeared next to the injured man and clicked it's head making him yelp in surprise.

"Will you be kind enough to grant us pass your forest little one?" Sasuke asked, the little kodama seemed to act shy when he asked at first but then turned around, still looking at Sasuke with its head upside down and disappeared.

Sasuke had made a clone of himself so he could carry the conscious injured man as the real Sasuke carried the unconscious man who had bandage wrapped around this head and eyes along with two sticks tied against his broken left arm (_Carrying both piggy-back style_). The conscious one had a ripped off piece of cloth tied around his neck, holding his broken arm while two sticks were against the limb to help it heal back straight, same went for his right leg. Many kodama where running near their feet, happy expressions showing upon their face as other Kodama were sitting on tree branches or leaves and bushes. "Uhh, sir I really think we should turn around now." the conscious man said wearily, "I wonder, did I ever mention that no humans have ever made it through these woods alive? There's a lovely trail back across the river". "The currents too swift for us to get across (_He's starting to loose alot of chakra, so he couldn't do it with two injured men_), and your friends injuries are very bad. If we don't get him back enough soon he doesn't have a chance" Sasuke said quickly, getting a little tired of the man's rampaging.

A little kodama can running in front of Sasuke, ducking under tree roots that was very big for their little side. Sasuke panted as he felt some sweat trickle down his face as he continued to follow the little kodama up a hill that was tiring Sasuke out, "Hey little fella, are you showing us the way or just getting us more lost?" the Uchiha asked with a smirk. The little kodama kept running but stopped for a second to take a glance at Sasuke over its shoulder, it made it to the top of the hill as it continued to run. The kodama waited for a second to see if Sasuke was keeping up, he was, the kodama turned forward and kept running with a smile.

Sasuke took a small break, resting his hand on the ground to support his weight while he panted from the aching pain that the unconscious man put on his back. '_There's this surging pain in my neck... where the curse mark is. What's going on?' _Sasuke thought with concern as sweat trickled down his cheek. "Please sir? I'm pretty sure they're not trying to help us get home, oh my God there's thousands of them!" the man whimpered as he looked down at the ground seeing many Kodama run pass them. Sasuke lifted his head up to see the kodama run pass him with happy faces upon their face. One kodama ran pass him carrying a smaller kodama on its back and then after that, a small kodama was carrying a larger kodama on it's back... as if mocking Sasuke.

Sasuke inhaled a deep breath and shifted the man's weight on his back, he continued to walk forward. There was a large line of kodama's ahead, between, and behind Sasuke and the conscious man. All glowing bright with their white or pale yellow bodies with smiles upon their face, they came to a tree where they faded into and they didn't come out on the other side of the great tree. "Look at that, that must be their mother..." Sasuke said, looking up at the old looking, huge tree. He continued to walk forward,passing the tree with the man was whimpering as they continued. The kodama was clicking non-stop as if saying goodbye to them (_Or something like that_).

_**With Naruto...**_

Naruto continued to keep jumping on tree branches, trying to detect Sasuke or San's chakra if possible. '_Damn! Why did they have to disappear of to nowhere!? I'm gonna give of them a piece of my mind if I find either one of them!'_Naruto thought with a clear glare upon his face. "Ack!" Naruto yelped as he clutched his stomach, clawing a sudden pain coming from his belly. He landed on a thick tree branch, squatting down while hissing in pain with his hand still clawing his stomach. '_It feels like my chakra's trying to burst out of my stomach... that's where the Kyubi's seal is... what the hell's going on!?' _Naruto thought while panting from the surging pain under his clutching hand. "Argh, no time to be crouching down in pain, I have to find Sasuke and San!" Naruto groaned while rising to his feet and jumping more fast forward into the forest.

_**Back With Sasuke...**_

Sasuke had ended up at a swamp-like place only it seemed clean and it had grass/moss like ground with such clear water, not to mention some trees were growing upon it. He had noticed footprints embedded in the ground, seeing a small foot and a animals foot next to it. "The tracks of those wolves and San with them... this must be where the four of them live..." Sasuke said to himself as he looked around, seeing if they were around anywhere. They weren't, Sasuke set the unconscious man on his back down, lying him softly to the ground. "Sir, maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere? This is a place for Gods and Demons" the conscious man asked while looking around, still a little scared.

"I think we're safe, we'll rest a bit" Sasuke said calmly and walking to the edge of the mossy ground to the crystal clear water. He knelt down and searched in his ninja pouch attached to his side, finding a bowl he kept in there (_He never thought he was going to use it XD_). He dipped it in the water, cleaning it then dumped it in again, filling it fully with water. Something caught his eye, he looked up to see a footprint embedded in the moss ground too. Only these footprints had, what seemed, three toes and butterflies were hovering around it or standing upon it. "... More tracks?" Sasuke asked, looking around to see if there were any more tracks. He spotted another track imprinted on the ground below the water.

He blinked, "Whatever made these... made them recently" Sasuke said to himself once again. He started to take a closer look around the swamp, seeing if there was any signs of any living creature or thing among them. Something caught his eye, a light seemed to shine through a gap of threes far from where Sasuke was. Dark figures that looked like deer walked between the gap and disappeared from view once they went pass the tree that was in Sasuke's way of view. He breathed silently, wondering if something unusual would happen or appear. That it did! A deer, larger than the previous deer appeared, it had antlers that has many pegs sprouting and it stopped and seemed to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke slightly gasped, "Sasuke!" a voice reached him. He turned his head to where the voice came from, it was that loser, Naruto. "Naruto..." was what Sasuke could only say. Naruto landed on the ground next to Sasuke after jumping off the side of a tree, he panting while his hands were on his knees. "Sasuke! Where have you been!? You suddenly just decided to walk off to Kami only knows whe-" Sasuke didn't pay attention to what Naruto continued to rant about. He suddenly felt a large amount of pain scream on his neck. "ARGHHH!" Sasuke couldn't help but let out, he clawed his neck where the pain was activating. "Huh!? Sasuke!" Naruto said in surprise, he quickly knelt down beside his comrade. "Sasuke what's going on!? Where's it hurting?" Naruto asked, trying to stay calm.

Sasuke kept letting out cries of pain while clawing his neck, digging his nails into his skin. "Sir! What's going on!? Are you alright!?" the conscious man asked, as the clone of Sasuke, carrying him, began to do the same. Sasuke resisted the urge to scream in more pain as he notice/felt the curse seal marks started spreading down his arm that was clutching his neck. "Ah!" Naruto said, noticing the curses actions. Sasuke immediately plunged his arm into the pure water, he gritted his teeth as he felt and saw the curse seal marks burn like a glowing fire, he could hear his heartbeat clearly as he grasped the moss under his other hand from the pain. Sasuke or Naruto didn't notice, but the strange deer-animal walked away from eyesight and the light had faded away that was glowing behind it.

The curse seal started to desend and return to the mark on Sasuke's neck, he panted in relief. He brought his arm back up and scooped up some water with his bowl (_He knocked the water out of it when he clawed his neck in such a hurry_). "Uhh sir, what just happened there? You went white as a sheet all of a sudden" the conscious man asked, realising that the clone that was carrying relaxed and saw Sasuke walk back to the man he was once carrying. "I warned you about this place..." the man reminded him. "Here" Sasuke ignored the man and gave the other man lying down the water, he slowly drank it all. "Did you see anything just then?" Sasuke asked, not looking at the man who was talking before. "Like what?" he responded, "Forget it" Sasuke quickly replied with a quick glance at him. "Hang on just a little longer, you're almost home.." Sasuke said to the man who had finished drinking.

"I... failed him" he weakly replied and returned to a deep sleep. "Sasuke... who are these people?" Naruto asked, standing up now. "I'll explain later" Sasuke replied, looking over at Naruto. Sasuke looked back to where the strange animal was... nothing was there, "It's gone... whatever it was".


	11. Author's note PLEASE READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Hello my readers! I actually have some bad news for yah, from the way the story is going, not that many people have interest in it anymore.

I've been kinda thinking if it's still worth going on with this story. I actually got a very disturbing PM about how bad the story was but I'll leave the username of the person out of this right now. So this story will be on hold for a bit, possibly deleted if more bad PMs come in I'm sorry! D8

If you actually like this story and wish for it to still be going please send a review or PM to notify me and I might gain my confidence back, thanx!

-LTU


	12. Bad News

Hey guys it's LTU.

I has some bad news.

Like Human Like Demon is not in process anymore.

I'm really sorry guys but I'm just not into it anymore, I'm really really sorry.

Anyone who wants to continue it, be my guest but put your full effort into it plz! Don't quit like I am now!

Deepest apologizes everybody. Night!


End file.
